ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
You Are Not Alone
Reia's test of courage has started when she sensed Zod above them. Three: He's here. Reia: I sensed him too. Nine: Who? Black Ghost? Reia: Worse, Nine. Zod is a Kryptonian general, whose strength is beyond yours and the cyborgs. Kiva: Well, maybe. But, I think we should focus on the Court of Owls and Talon. - The thought of facing Talon again scared Reia within. Although some courage was regained, Reia may have an idea to ease her fear. Three: Something wrong? Reia: No, but some hesitation came through...and I don't know why. Kiva: What? Why's that?? Reia: To be clear, grief nearly killed me...until someone came to my senses. Three: Who is it? - Again, Reia said nothing, due to amnesia. Kiva: (I guess Reia must be talking about Gohan or Videl...or both.) Reia: ...That's not important right now, Three. Nine: Hear us out on this. Why keep this secret from us? Reia: ...Time travel would make anyone's head spin. Especially Kiva's. Kiva: (Me?) One: (Reia, be aware that every time the rangers or us went through time, it's messing with the continuum.) Reia: Unless it is a distorted history, which this is. One: (Distorted history will continue to rip the fabric of space of time, unless it can be corrected. The goal is to draw attention to Talon, leaving Superman to Zod.) Reia: My thoughts exactly. Kiva: So, what's the plan? Reia: I was told that the abandoned Court of Owls' base is located in Gotham. I was about to go there, but we need to focus on Lois again. Three: Why? Reia: Due to her story being posted, she is arrested with treason. Kiva: The police can't do that! Reia: But the government can, because of the highest authority. Remember that time about Tony's suit? Kiva: Well, yeah. Reia: It felt like the same situation we had right now. If we are going to follow the correct history's course, we need to let Superman rescue Lois on both sides. Kiva: Both? Reia: The government and Zod's army. From what I heard, the Court of Owls used advanced technology to make themselves human. Three: Would that break their reputation in the court? Reia: Yeah. Someone gave them the tech. Take a guess who gave them? Kiva: Well, it has to be Talon. Right? Reia: ...No. It was Technus. One of Danny Phantom's enemies. I saw a bunch of scrap metal in New Mexico that I thought for sure that he's going to use them on himself, but it has come to this. One: (Technus has a step ahead of us, true. But that doesn't mean his ambition would be Talon's undoing.) Kiva: Gosh... I didn't know Technus was involved in this. - Suddenly, the power has cut out from not only the house, but other televisions across the world, leaving Zod's message loud and clear- To bring over Superman to Zod. After the message, the power came back on. Reia: Zod... He's strong, isn't he? Terra: Yeah. Kiva: He wants Superman, plain and simple. Reia: We know that, Kiva. But if we are going to help his cause of destiny, we need to keep Talon's attention on us. Kiva: Right. Terra: ...How are you feeling, Reia? Really? Reia: Like doing the right thing. Kiva: You sure act like a hero. Reia: Maybe, but I need to let my heart decide on things. Kiva: Well, that's kinda important, Reia. Your heart is important. Reia: (Is that what Whis is telling me?) Kiva: Reia? Reia: Sorry. Lost in thought there. But, I hear you. Kiva: Good. Terra: So, we know about the plan, right? Reia: Yeah. - A few hours later, the group suit up and go with Superman to save Lois. Category:Scenes